leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ezreal/@comment-3238314-20110909141444
There's an idea that's been running through my mind lately. Basically, Essence Flux is an ability that changes the tides of battle. Initially, it worked like this: your guys get healed, their guys get damaged. Your guys get hasted attack speed, their guys get slowed attack speed. Since the healing component has been removed, there is barely any incentive to put points in it except when you have nowhere else to put it in (go away AP Ezreals), because your damage doesn't scale into mid and late game, and lots of it is mitigated since you have 0 (or 15%) magic penetration. Buffing ratios wouldn't help this much, so here's what i've considered: Essence Flux is too situational right now. It's useful for a team to push the towers really fast, add a couple of stacks to your passive, and a small to medium damage boost(if you build hybrid) and the occasional shot on one of your tanky dps or rather meele fighter (you're the ranged carry, if you got 2 of these you're doing it wrong). Basically, your caster, tank and support benefit fuckall from it. except when they push towers, but that's just a small part of the match. Also, while the attack speed debuff can help you fight dps better and sometimes save your life, it doesn't affect casters who nuke the shit out of you at all. So, my proposition is to turn essence flux into a dps buff for ALL THE CHAMP TYPES. DPS keeps the attack speed buff. There ain't gonna be a single dps that's gonna tell you he doesn't like attack speed. It's useful. It's also good when the enemy has less of it. The change i want to it is that the target now also deals 7/9/11/13/15 % more/less magic damage. This change would be a great incentive to put at least one point in it at lvl 4, since the added utility still has a good base ammount (7% is k, I ate oranges.), and it will now be actually useful to shoot it in all cases, because it benefits everyone. Now, a question that you may wonder about is "Doesn't this make Essence Flux too strong, and Ezreal OP?" Well, You have to consider it's a pretty small aoe, and you'd require great positioning to hit more than 3 people with it, because of the dynamics of team battle. In solo queue, it will be nearly impossible to use it to its full extent, just like no-one Oriana's haste/slow to actually catch as many people with the effect, but to do extra damage to targets. Why does it have to be magic damage that's amplified? Because I don't want AD champs to get more from the ability than regular casters. Basically, AD champs do very little magic damage, and AP champs auto attack less.this way both classes get a benefit from the ability, and a small perk that's not helping them enormously. I think I'll propose this to Ezreal, see what he thinks.